


That must mean something.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, a lot of fluff, quite implicit romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and Scott comes by to nurse him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That must mean something.

Scott's phone rang loudly, waking him up more than the alarm.  
A text from Stiles: "Sick, cant go to school. See you later".  
Scott didn't even answered. He just sighed, placed the phone on the side table and rolled to his side to get to sleep five minutes more.  
Five minutes became twenty, and he had to rush to school. Not having Stiles' lift meant going by bike.  
He almost slipped in the parking lot, he left the bike unchained near a street lamp, he dashed by the almost desert corridors and he still got to class slightly late.  
Luckily, the professor was still doing the roll call, so Scott only got a nasty look.  
Without Stiles, school days were even more boring than the usual. He had to eat alone in a corner of the canteen, and he completely messed up the Chemistry test.  
Internally swearing at everything, Scott dumped lacrosse, the coach wouldn't even notice, and he went straight to Stiles.  
He had the emergency keys, but Stiles probably wasn't expecting him so he decided to rang.  
It took almost five minutes for him to open, and the first thing he said was: "You had the keys.".  
Anyway, he was smiling. They were so unused to stay apart that even a few hours were awkwardly too much.  
Scott made his way to the kitchen before even saying hello.  
-How are you?- he asked while he started making coffee.  
-I've got temperature, and an awful sore throat, as you can hear.- he replied with rough voice. It sounded like a wall stone scratched with an rusty iron nail.  
He was also creepily pale and he had bags under his eyes.  
-Dude, you look crap. Have you slept?- Scott asked, a bit worried.  
-Yeah, for five hours, maybe less. Then I woke to puke and I've been lying sleepless since.- Stiles answered. His voice was sarcastic as usual, but he was hardly standing.  
-I guess you haven't even eaten.- Scott stated.  
-I tried to drink some water and I puked it.-.  
-You have to eat something light and salty to avoid nausea.-.  
Scott took something out of the fridge.  
-Listen now. You go upstairs and cover you well. You have to sweat away the fever. I'll make you a sandwich.- He said, sweet and bossy at the same time.  
Like some sort of weird mother  
Stiles leaned to place a trembling kiss on his cheek.  
-Ok, mummy.- he laughed, and then obeyed.  
Scott reached him ten minutes later with a sandwich, a cup of coffee and a glass of water with an aspirin.  
He placed the tray on the side table and sat next to his best friend.  
Stiles was tucked in an awful lot of blankets.  
He sat up leaning against the wall in order not to choke with food.  
-Eat slowly. Little bites and chew a lot.-Scott recommended, then he took his bag and started copying some notes for him.  
-I should be sick more often, if this means having you so caring and cute all around.- Stiles said with a smirk.  
Scott's presence made him feel better more than any medicine could do.  
He managed to eat almost half of the sandwich, and ham and cheese didn't give him nausea, but didn't feel like eating more.  
He took the aspirin -"Only a little water" Scott recommended -, and then he lied down again.  
Scott lied next to him above the blankets and told him about the classes he had and the Chemistry test.  
-I completely screwed it up. I'm lost without you at Chemistry!- he said, and Stiles laughed.  
-You're always lost without me. You get cheesy if I get sick, that must mean something.- Stiles said grinning.  
-Yeah, that must mean something.- Scott replied looking at him in away that made Stiles blush.  
He leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips.  
Like every time, Stiles melted at the sweetness of that act.  
-You know, maybe I'm not sweating enough. Why don't you help me?- he said, feeling suddenly warm under the belly.  
Scott grinned and crawled under the covers without waiting a sec.  
It was extremely warm down there because of the blankets and Stiles' body.  
Leaning against him, legs tangled together, Scott slowly slid a hand on Stiles' crotch.  
He rubbed it and his mate moaned.  
Scott kissed him, not caring about the flu but just about his friend's health.  
There were no better way to sweat a lot than that.  
Scott slid his hand under Stiles' pyjama pants and under his slip all at once.  
Stiles was hot, sweaty and already hard in his best friend hand.  
Scott stroked him slowly, smiling and kissing him sweetly.  
It was delicate and plain, just stroking up and down, but Stiles found it the most exciting thing in the world.  
Scott was cute like a puppy, with his little smirk and his long eyelashes, but he could make Stiles hard just by biting his lower lip.  
He did now, after having kissed him a little harder, and Stiles couldn't handle it.  
He came in Scott's hand and Scott smiled.  
He could have complained, be disgusted and retired his hand, roll away to wash the cum from his fingers.  
He could, but he didn't.  
Instead, he took some napkins from the side table, and gently cleaned Stiles' prick and his own hand.  
He threw the sticky pieces of paper away without even rolling onto his back, then he just leaned against Stiles, kissing him softly on his jaw and his neck, and slowly caressing his chest.  
He was probably hard, but he managed to ignore it in order to keep cuddling Stiles.  
-Hey Scott.- Stiles whispered after a while.  
Scott hummed in response.  
-I think I love you.- Stiles murmured, and then kissed him.  
Scott smiled.  
-I think I love you too.-


End file.
